Show me what I'm looking for
by SunshineShal
Summary: Emmy Craig had never been one to wish on shooting stars, but after a particularly hard year, she decides to wish for a happier year when she sees a shooting star in the early hours of the New Year. She's about to discover that sometimes those wishes do come true. Well, if a fez and Stetson loving, bow tie wearing Time Lord has anything to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

**I shouldn't be allowed to write any more fanfics since I have so many unfinished ones already but here we are. In the Doctor's timeline, this is after The wedding of River Song, but in my OC's, it's on January 1st of this year, just to give you a clue.**

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Years!" The crowd cheered as the clock struck 12 and the new year started. 25 year old Emmy was a part of that crowd, cheering right along next to her friends. But, inside she was a wreck This year had been hard for her. Her grandma, who she'd been extremely close to, had died. Not to mention that she'd found her boyfriend cheating on her before Christmas. Plus, she didn't really want to be in the crowd. All she'd wanted to do was stay inside and watch the ball drop on TV, but her friends had dragged her out anyways, saying that she needed some fun in her life. So, here she was, surrounded people, but she'd never felt so alone, to coin a phrase.

"Hey. I think I'm gonna head out." Emmy yelled to her best friend Alison.

"Are you ok?" Alison asked, concern in voice. She'd been best friends with Emmy for years and knew her better than most of her friends.

"Yeah. I'm just really tired." Emmy lied, even though she knew Alison could see right through her.

"Ok. Promise me you'll be safe." Alison said, knowing that Emmy wasn't that tired, but she didn't want to push it. She hugged Emmy.

"I promise I'll be safe." Emmy said, returning the hug.

Emmy waved goodbye to her other friends and maneuvered through the crowd, finally getting out and walking to the parking garage where her car was. After getting out, she drove back to the apartment complex where she was living and parked the car. For some reason, she wasn't ready to go into her apartment yet, so she walked over to the small park near the complex and sat down on a bench, watching the snow fall. She wrapped her coat around her even more and looked up at the sky, where she saw a shooting star. She had a huge urge to make a wish, even though she'd never wished on a star in her entire life. She was a fairly logical person and knew that wishing on stars was pointless. But, with the year she'd just had, she really needed a miracle.

"I wish..." She started. What did she want to wish for? She wished that she could be happier. She wished that she could finally feel like herself again. The main thing she was wishing for was for this year to be amazing. She continued looking up at the sky and was reminded of those times when she'd visit her grandma. Sometimes when it was a clear night, her grandma would lead Emmy outside and they'd sit in the chair outside. Emmy would sit there in rapt attention while her grandma pointed out the constellations. She smiled at those sweet memories. Suddenly, everything started hitting her at once and she started crying. She tried to stop the tears, but they just kept coming, sobs wracking her body. She hated that the tears had come at this moment, but at least she was along. Or she thought she was. She was crying so much that she was starting to feel faint from the lack of oxygen caused by the tears. Well that it, until a man suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Whoa. Easy there." He cautioned gently, as he bent down and put his hands on her shoulders steadying her a bit. "Try to calm down and take some deep breaths. We don't want to go passing out here."

Emmy took the man's advice and tried to calm down as she shakily took a few breaths. Eventually, the tears stopped flowing and she was able to breath normally again. The man stood up, and even thought it was the middle of the night, she was still able to get a good look at him thanks to the street lights. He was wearing a tweed jacket over a white shirt, with a red bow tie no less. She could also see what appeared to be red suspenders peeking out from the jacket. He was also wearing black pants and black boots. He had brown hair, and hazel eyes. It was his eyes that really fascinated her, though. Even thought he was fairly young, his eyes looked so ancient and weary, like he'd seen so much and gone through so much. She'd also noted that he spoke with a British accent, which probably wasn't a huge deal. She was broken out of her reverie though, when he suddenly patted her on the shoulder.

"See. You're alright now." He said, grinning, as he joined her on the bench.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He said, grinning. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Emmy Craig." She said. "I guess I should know your name too, since you did just help me out there." She said, grinning a tiny bit.

"The Doctor." The man replied.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Emmy asked, wondering why anyone would just go by the Doctor.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"Ok then." Emmy said, still confused. She was still wondering why he'd stayed. She assumed that he would have left after helping her. It was becoming clear that this wasn't an ordinary night, but little did she know how less ordinary it was going to become.

"It's New Years. Why are you sitting on a bench instead of with your friends doing young people things? He asked.

"I was, but I didn't really feel like being out anymore." She said, choosing to ignore the "young people" comment. She wasn't about to tell a complete stranger why she was alone. "Guess I just wanted to be alone."

"I suppose that makes sense. Considering you were crying." The Doctor said, giving her a knowing look.

Emmy shivered a bit, and it wasn't just from the cold. It almost seemed like he was looking into her soul. Suddenly, she found herself telling this complete stranger everything. How her grandma had died, leaving Emmy with a huge ache in her heart because her grandma was really the only one who believed, without a doubt, that Emmy could overcome anything. How she used to have talks with her grandma about anything. How she'd found her boyfriend of 3 years cheating on her before Christmas because she wanted to wait. Obviously, he didn't like that. It had pissed her off to no end because she'd always thought that he was ok with that. And before Christmas, no less. She'd tried to be cheerfully during the festivities, but inside she was dying. The thing was, she'd never told anyone how she'd felt, until tonight. When she told this man, who she'd just met, everything. There was just something about him that had made her and to be honest, it felt good to get it all out.

"I guess I just wish I could get away from it all." Emmy said. "Before you got here, I was actually wishing on a shooting star that I'd get an adventure this year, which is just so silly because clearly I'm still here."

"That's not silly. The universe is vast and complicated. Who's to say your wish hasn't been answered?" The Doctor asked, a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes."

"Uh, what exactly do you mean?" Emmy said, starting to regret talking to this man.

"Well, you said you wished for adventure, so that's what I'm doing. Granting your wish for an adventure." The Doctor said, grinning. "Doctor wish maker at your service. No. That doesn't sound right. The Doctor: granter of wishes. Now that sounds much better. What do you think?" He asked Emmy.

"I think...you're out of your mind." She said. "That doesn't even make sense. How would you even grant my wish?" She asked, definitely starting to think this guy was a little bit nuts.

"Oi! I just can!" The Doctor said, sounding a little bit defensive. "Just come on." He said dragging her to her feet.

Emmy reluctantly followed him to wherever they were going. She wasn't even sure why she was following him, but yet here she was. They ended up in front of a blue box with the words "Police Public Call Box" written on the top. It looked like it could barely fit two people in it. Emmy was starting to get a little bit nervous as the Doctor unlocked the door. He may have seemed nice, but with her being a young woman who was alone and it being the middle of the night, anything could happen

"Ok, I swear if you're kidnapping me, I'm going to be pissed." She said. "I have mace and I'm not afraid to use it."

"If I were kidnapping you, don't you think I would have done it a lot sooner?" The Doctor asked in a amused voice, looking at the human woman, who was currently trying to look tough.

"Ok, fair point." Emmy conceded. "But why are we even going in here and how are we both going to fit in there?" She asked.

"You'll see." The Doctor said as he walked in.

Emmy hesitated for a second, but something inside of her was telling her to trust him. So she took a deep breath, walked in, and then stopped in her tracks.

"Holy crap! It's bigger on the inside!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter brought to you by my Doctor Who exercise playlist on Spotify and cookie butter from Trader Joe's! Anyways, as you can see, I changed the title of the fanfic. I've recently rediscovered the song, "Show me what I'm looking for" by Carolina Liar and forgot how much I loved that song. I felt like this title fit better with the theme.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, Peter Capaldi would be staying at least for another year.**

The Doctor watched in amusement at the astonished look on Emmy's face. He always loved it when anyone delivered the "it's bigger on the inside!" line whenever they walked inside. He never tired of showing them or wanting to show them the universe or any other universes out there. He only hoped that he wouldn't end up screwing Emmy up in the process like he thought he had with his other former companions. He was slightly comforted by the fact that Amy and Rory were safely back at home where they belonged. Meanwhile, Emmy had ran out of the TARDIS and was currently walking around the exterior, examining every last inch of it. It was 100% smaller outside. She then walked back into the vast space of a room. There was no logical explanation for this. It made no sense to her. Plus, it looked like something out of some sci-fi movie set in the far future, except for the typewriter that was in between a few odd looking switches and buttons.

"How? What? Huh?" Emmy sputtered. "How can it be bigger on the inside? What even is this?" She asked in wonder. In her 26 years of life, she'd never encountered anything like this.

"This Emmy, is the TARDIS." The Doctor said, answering her question. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It can travel anywhere in time and space." He said, grinning at Emmy.

Emmy's mouth dropped opened. "So, wait. This is a time machine and a spaceship?! Whoa." She said, shaking her head.

"Yup! This baby can travel anywhere. Different time periods, planets, even universes. Well I say all universes, but parallel universes are a bit tricky to get to. Although, it does happen once in a while." The Doctor said, his eyes dimming as he thought about his past self's clone and Rose Tyler in Pete's world.

"Right!" He said, clapping his hands and startling Emmy. "So, planets and stuff, where do you want to start?" He asked her.

"Um, can we start with who exactly you are?" Emmy asked. "I mean, you have a spaceship that's literally bigger on the inside. That's not exactly normal. I mean what? Are you some kind of alien who likes to travel or something?" She asked, joking. The Doctor stayed silent, but still continued to grin. "No." Emmy said, not believing it. "There's no way you're an alien!" She said. Ok, she could believe that maybe he was some type of time traveler, but an alien just seemed too far-fetched for her.

"Oi!" The Doctor said, frustrated. "You're in a room that's literally bigger on the inside than the outside and yet you can't believe I'm an alien?"

"Look. If you are an alien, prove it." Emmy said.

The Doctor sighed. Emmy was definitely going to be a stubborn one. Not that he didn't have his share of stubborn companions. Most, if not all, had been stubborn. "You really want me to prove I'm from another planet?"

"Yep." Emmy said, crossing her arms.

"Ok. Put your hand on my left side." He said.

"Um, ok." She said, as she put her hand on his left heart.

"Now, move it to the other side." He instructed, hiding a small grin.

"Ok, but I don't know how this is going to prove any-" She started as she moved her hand over to the right. And then stopped as she felt another distinct heart beat. "Wha-? You- you have two hearts." Emmy stuttered in surprise. "Ok. Um well, I stand corrected then." She said, still in shock. "But um, where are you from? Mars?" She asked.

"Of course I'm not from Mars!" He said, sounding disgruntled. "Why does everyone think I'm from Mars?" He muttered. "

"Ok, fine. So you're not from Mars." Emmy said. "But really. Who are you and where are you from?" She asked.

"I'm a Time Lord from a planet called Gallifrey."

"Ok. So then you are actually an alien. Ok then." Emmy said, trying to wrap her head around everything she'd just found out.

"Right! Now that that's out of the way, where would you like to go?" The Doctor said.

Suddenly, Emmy felt overwhelmed. She had never expected that any of this would happen to her. She'd never expected to find out that aliens actually did exist. Not only that, but she'd never expected to find out that a complete stranger who'd she'd just met half an hour before was, in fact, an alien himself who'd just asked her to travel time and space with him. It was a lot to take in in one night. Thinking about it though, she realized that her wish was actually coming true. She was going to get to experience something that she'd never thought possible.

"Anywhere, huh?" She asked, as she leaned against the wall. Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, noticing that it was Alison, and answered, only to be greeted with frantic speaking. "Ali, what the heck is going on?!" She asked, suddenly nervous. In the background, she could hear screaming and what sounded like "EXTERMINATE!"

"Oh thank God you're nowhere near downtown." Alison said, in a voice filled with terror.

"No. What is going on?!" Emmy asked, even more scared."

"I don't know! The crowds were starting to disperse and all of a sudden these weird looking pepper shaker type things just started coming from the sky and started yelling 'Exterminate!' in these mechanical type voices and started shooting at people!" Alison said.

"Pepper shaker type things?" Emmy asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Once the Doctor heard Emmy say those words, he immediately knew what had happened. Of all the times for the Daleks to show up. As much as he didn't want to have to fight these things on Emmy's first trip in the TARDIS, he knew that he had to. Meanwhile, Emmy had hung up with Alison and noticed how the Doctor's expression had changed from goofy to knew that he knew what they were.

"Ok. What are they?" She asked, in a trembling voice. She didn't want any of those people, let alone her friends, to die.

"They're called Daleks." The Doctor said, a hint of anger in his voice. "Basically an entire species filled with anger. Really, their only mission is to destroy anything not like them."

"We have to do something." Emmy said, as she felt herself start to cry...for the second time that night. "My friends are out there. For all I know, they could have been shot by those Dalek things!" She said, now full on crying. Never had she felt more scared for her friends. This was the most scared she'd ever been.

The Doctor walked over to Emmy, and gently nudged her chin up so that she could look him in the eyes. "I promise you, I will stop them." He said seriously.

"How?" She asked, still crying.

"Just trust me. I've stopped them before. Many times." He said.

"Ok." Emmy said, as she once again looked into those young, yet so ancient looking eyes. "I trust you, but I really hope you're right." She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am." The Doctor said, grinning.

He ran back to the console and started flipping buttons and pulling levers. As the TARDIS took off, Emmy almost fell down. She held onto the wall until they landed. She followed the Doctor out and gasped. It was worse than she imagined. The Daleks, or she assumed these were what the Daleks were, were all around. Scream could be heard as people tried to run for cover. She squeaked a bit as she saw people getting shot with a whisk type looking thing coming from the Dalek.

"Come along, Craig!" The Doctor said as he grabbed Emmy's hand and they ran into the crowd of screaming people.


	3. chapter 3

So, who's started watching season 10? I have to say, I absolutely love Bill. I also love the Doctor and Bill 's relationship so far. I kind of see it as a father and daughter relationship. Also, I am not ready to say goodbye to 12. I'm going to lose it on the Christmas episode. Anyways, I'll shut up now.

Th warm April breeze came through Emmy's open car window as she drove to the high school where she was an English teacher. She grinned, thinking of everything that had happened since that night that changed her life a few months ago. That night that she went from being an average woman who'd just gotten her heart broken, to a woman who was now on the most dangerous, insane, amazing, and most epically awesome adventure of her lifetime. The only reason she was on this adventure was because of a man who wasn't even from earth. Not only that, but she'd realized that the Doctor was much more than some time traveling alien. No, he was a hero in his own right, saving whatever place they went. Her life has definitely changed for the better. But, there was always one thing at the back of her mind. She kept wondering if her regular life and her "Doctor life" as she called it, would ever collide. She was about to find out that it was closer than she thought.

Emmy drove into the parking lot and parked next to James, one of the school counselors. "Morning." She greeted him as she got out of her car. "Ready for the day?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." He snarked. "Telling students, 'You're smart but if you'd only apply yourself, you'd be smarter ' is the highlight of my day."

Emmy laughed. "Well, let's get today over with then." She said, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. They walked into the building, not noticing the big, blue, box that was close to the school.

After walking in, they went their separate ways; James to his office and Emmy to her classroom. As she was walking, she glanced in one of the history classrooms and could have sworn she saw a glimpse of a tweed jacket and a bow tie. She shook her head and continued to her classroom. There was no way she'd seen the Doctor here. She may not have been traveling with him long, but she'd been traveling with him long enough to realize that if he was here, then that could only mean one thing: trouble. She was probably seeing things anyways. But, she wasn't. The Doctor has tracked an alien signal to Emmy's school and was going undercover to see what he could find. He'd wanted to do it before Emmy found out, but so far, he'd found nothing. In the meantime, Emmy had gotten to her classroom. For the first few classes, everything was normal. She was doing a poetry unit and was having them write poems. In her next class, some of the students were pretty chatty as they came in and it was taking her a while to quiet them down. Only with the threat of giving them a pop quiz did they quiet down.

"Ok, why are you guys so chatty today? She asked.

"We have a new history teacher." One of the students, Kari, piped up.

"What happened to Mrs. York?" Emmy asked.

"She won some trip to Italy or something."

" Okayyy... So what's so special about this new history teacher? "

"Well He's kind of odd. He's from England and he kind of dresses like my grandpa." Kari said. "He wears a bow tie and he's really eccentric. Kept talking about world war two like he was there.

Emmy groaned inwardly. Kari had just described the Doctor in a nutshell. So clearly there was something going on there that he didn't think to tell her about. She assumed it was because he didn't want to worry her, but finding out this way worrying her even more. She looked up and noticed that her students were staring at her.

"Um, anyways." She said . "Since we're doing a poetry unit, today I want you guys to write a poem. It can be about anything. The only thing is that it has to be written in any of the ways I've taught you about."

Emmy graded some papers while they were writing the poems, trying to get it out of her mind. She'd managed to get it out of her mind, well that is, until the lunch break. Emmy had walked out of her classroom when she noticed James talking to a man. James turned his head and noticed Emmy.

"Hey, Em!" James called . "Come meet the new history teacher, Mr. Smith."

Emmy walked over to where James and the other man were. As James moved out of the way, Emmy groaned internally for the second time that day. There was no mistaking the man in the tweed jacket and bowtie. It was definitely the Doctor. James excused himself, leaving Emmy and the Doctor alone. Emmy raised an eyebrow and put her hands to her hips.

"Alright." She asked. "What's going on?"

"Why do you always assume there's something going on when I'm around?" The Doctor asked.

"Well let's see. Because it's you and you're masquerading as a history teacher at the school I work at, so yes. I can assume that there's some type of alien thing going on. So, tell me what it is." She said, giving him her fiercest look, which was challenging considering she was only 5'2.

"Alright. Yes. There's something going on. I just don't know what yet." He said shrinking back slightly from the young women's glare that was rivaling Amy Pond's.

"You mean to tell me that there are aliens somewhere in this school and you have no idea what kind they are?" Emmy asked, fear in her voice.

"That would be a no." The Doctor admitted sheepishly. "But I'm going to figure it, trust me."

" I guess I do. I mean, I don't really have a choice, do I? " Emmy joked, earning a protest from the Doctor. "Look, if anything weird starts happening, you'll be the first to know."

"Good." He said cheerfully, as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

They both walked into the classrooms after the Doctor once again reassured Emmy that he'd find whatever alien was terrorizing the school. Emmy tried to not let it worry her as she went back to her classroom. However, things too a turn for the weird when her honors class walked into the classroom after lunch.


End file.
